Travle Of The Worlds world 1
by SwiftBlaze01
Summary: now then have you ever wonderd how would it be if someone was able to help the main charather of the movie(etc.)when then this story is for you. here a angel is going to help emmet but will it be a mistake or a good thing only time will tell. ...also this series will go to other area's like more info that you might not know or other movie,books,anime !BAD SPELLING! Leave a Review
1. Prologo

_**Travel between worlds…world1**_

**Hello everybody this is going to be one of my first story ever I made and it will have may mistakes **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **_**now as far I see this is one of the only one's that go to many movies, games, cartoons, or anime. I will need help for this especially in the grammar. Now if you are willing to help MSG me and I tell you what to do or try to. Now then I know you want to start reading this story so I talk more in the end.**

_**Introduction to the helper(hero)**_

It was a normal day as it can get when you are dead I was fly flying around trying to get to god temple for he is finally give me my first mission this happens after he can trust you to help in any area that he give it can be war to cleaning the house. I was you're average angel with celestial wings and 5feet-5inches tall black hair and somewhat pale skin, I was now 17 years old. I was flying as fast as possible to the temple so I can get my first mission, gear, and power's. as I was going to get my mission I pass by the café to get some good hot coco.

"Hey joe how is it going." I ask when I entered oddly the place was a bit empty but man when you gome here when it pack it fell like a other dimension of happiness

"Hey Chris or should I say Swift-Blaze how you day today." he say in his cheery mood that he has every-day.

"Hey how do you know!?"

"This is a café may secrets are here are told"

"True anyways I have a normal drink I need it if the job is long"

"… All I say or at least what I can say is get ready to train for a long time. And good luck!"

"Thanks see yeah later" I said as I left with my drink and flew as fast as possible to get back in time.

_**God temple**_

"ok I am here god ready for my first job sir!" I said with a rare but extreme serious tone.

"ah perfect if you look at you're right there is many set of new clothing for you and right now we are in development of a new weapon than will allow you to allow you to have Hercules to break sweat and you know how rare that is. Also you are going to be training for 8 years then you're mission will begin. Lastly did you watch what I told you to?" god said with a casual voice with was good seeing that that means no war's in the human realm at the time

"thank you for this new gear and yes I watch all three the last one was way long that I barely completed it even do it still in working."

"good because the last two you will be learning the power's and the first one you will be going there once training is done"

"Yes love this first quest!" I said with a super cherry voice." I mean thank you mister may I now go to train"

"yeah go ahead just a head up when you fell do not take damage in that dream"

"What?" I Sayed with the most awkward voice crack

"… you see when you start dreaming and HEY WHERE IS MY LUNCH AT!?"as he stared to scream towards the new program than he been working on towards new angel robots program.

"yeah it still buggy we are working towards certain area's" said someone named Dugulas

"well then I be leaving…"I said walking away slowly from there.

**Later that night **

I slowly started to fall asleep as I started to see burly vision of a temple made of Lego bricks, two grads at the door, an old man near some odd thing. I slowly see things unweave as a guy with huge as boots hit the door and with his robots troops carrying a laser pointer. The old man was holding his ground till they turn on the laser slowly my hearing became clear as I heard the odd man say

"One day, a talented lass or fellow, A special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hidden refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, And be the greatest, most interesting, Most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes." it was an odd saying but I really don't know this world, universe, or land.

"the special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney" the guy said as he kick the old man down to the lava. After that my vision became slowly more buried and a wind from nowhere came stronger and stronger.

_**8 YEARS LATER**_

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL!"I said with a extremely mad voice

"I told you during training that I was going to be hard."

"I KNOW BUT BLOW-UP MY HOUSE! WHEN YOU TOLD ME TRAINING I HOPE SOMETHING NORMAL!"

"well I guess that was a bit overboard but fun"

"Hey!… … I do have to agree with that but next time You pay the bill"

"hehehe fine I put the give your money back in you're account. Anyways apart from that I going to send you to the other world the sword still not working something is still affecting it hopefully it get fix later. Lastly we need you to fix in that world or at least fell more contofabre in the body I going to change you, now then the spell might break for being in this long so if this watch I going to give you give you a small shock of electrify go somewhere no-one will see you so I can put the spell back on." he said as he gave me Quartz Dial , gold-ish case body watch with a black strap and sliver case back.(yes I did search parts for a clock)

"Thanks this is going to be a good watch oh before I forget one of the trainers challenges blew-up you're favorite restaurant. And before you get mad all I say he blew it up not me." I said with a calm voice trying to get out of trouble seen that it was a quest from him to get some hot coco and I am crazy for it.

"frist get you to you're mission second then kick his ass third once you get get a constrion worker work and live in the streets, fourth when you get there be best frinds with someone named emment" he said with a mad face so mad that it felt like he could destroy planet .

"ok then ready when you are ready to send me."I said with a firm voice

"ok now the you might fell a lot of pain because of the transforming is not the same type that you are ok with." He said as he craked his knuckles and zapped me at frist it seamed to just change my outher skin that when it got to the hard part that it strated to change all of my organs that where most of the pain came from that made me scream a lot and in a high pit to make it worse it took about 5-10 muints for the first time." there we go boy I really got to this more often it was only take a muint not that long. Now then here a backpack with plenty of clothing, paperwork, money, food, water, and ect." He said as he pass me a small device that we like to call portal stroge system with was like was a storeroom that is inside you're pocket.

"thanks, now then can you open the portal the faster I get there the faster I can work"

"ok then here you …would you rather that I send you midway into the story or would you like to help from the being "

"I help from midway plus there I can hide better and I could just tell her I need to get some things from the old west"

"ok then ready to go?"

"yes I have my gear and other things I migh need during the next six months."

"ok the all I say is good luck."he said as he charge the energy for the for the portal "ok then go I open it after you are done with what you need, oh I almost forgot here for once you have to leave give this extra phone to someone that you can contact once you leave this one phone is special because you can call anyone in any-world all you need is a world sample and a phone number from there."

"cool see yeah then." I said as I grap the phone put in the pack and got ready for the next six months.

**Hello everbody yes I know this is a crappy first start but it will slowly progress overtime and if people volenterd to help this will go a bit faster but like I said I need help towards this few things I saw there will be things off from the movie and added parts plese leave a review and even a like this will engorange me to write more othen and hopefully better condition.**


	2. Frist enconter

**Hello everybody how are you.**

…**I have nothing to say**

_**What is this place**_

As I travled through the portal I saw many world going to my destination as it happen I took this time to plan how am I going to convice the leader, president, king, or queen to let me stay somewhere oh well I guess I read while I wait to get there

_**Sometime later**_

After sometime pass I fally saw where I was going to Lego-Land but something odd happen as I was going to land just before I entered the portal I felt a large pain in the back it was very short but hell as painful. As soon I pass a saw a bunch of clouds and a bunch of random building as a fell I remember something.

"shit I forgot something and that gravity. Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkk!ok relax now it just like the fight at my house be calm focus my ki and start flying I just hope I can do it this time before I hit the ground" as I focus my ki I saw a pink unicorn that look a bit of a kitty under me

"look out down below!"I said as she looked up and ran to cover I slowly decresed the speed but I still hit the ground with much force that it left a big crater in the ground, cloud, or brick?

"Hey mister are you ok?" she said as she got out of cover

"ah shoot my back I think I broke it."

"oh give me a muint here" she said as I saw her horn glow little but unstableflow. Slowly I felt the pain in my back as I felt her magic healing me in the back it was a bit slow but it did heal me

"thanks… mmm who are you and where am I at?"I ask as I slow try to stand back up

"I am Princess Unikitty, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land! Here in Cloud Cuckoo Land, there are no rules: There's no government, no stop signs no bed times no frons no popo's no bobo's and no hohos, haha yah it started out ok but I was like I don't know."she said

"that was perfect don't worry about it" I said as we stred to both laugh at what happen

"before I forget …And there's also no consistency. Any idea is a good idea except the non-happy ones. Those we push down deep inside where you'll never, ever, ever, EVER find them!"she said

"You just said the word 'no' like a thousand times."

"… yeah I sould change the speech to new people later I do it anyways what you're name

"they call SwiftBlaze."

"well swiftblaze I hope we become best of frinds in the futer."

"later to ask but do you know where I can stay at? I don't have anywhere to go and stay."

"well if you want you can stay with me."

"what about you're parents?"

"well to tell the truth my parent's left me here when I was 13."

"oh I see… ok I go with you."

"thanks" she said as we hug happily.

_**About 6 six months later**_

Me and unikitty where walking to get somethings from the been a ok time.i learn the day that we meet was the frist day she was princess which did expanewhy the speech was extra fuunyi show her my abbiltys so she put me in protection of her land.

"hey there steve did the packet arrive let?"

"sorry there blaze but if you want I could give a note and you go to 'THE OLD WEST' and pick it up early."steve said,I thought about it in 2 week's it was going to be her birthday and finding a way aroud the wall without passing in the sercert tunnles take about 3 weeks for each one wall throught the lands.

"yeah give me the note I want to get it as fast as possible."

"wait swiftblaze are you sure this is a good idea because you been here the last six months healing and protecting this land."unikitty said

"yeah I sure plus the faster, I get this the faster I can get my project on."I said with serious voice unikitty knew that once I get like this there no changing my mind"and don't woory , also there no bad guys around only masterbuilders."

"ok then just come back soon."she said in a very worried voice.

"I promise that I won't get in troble unless the special appred."

"ok let me pack somethings for back home come home for a bit so we can pack" she said with a little blush

"ok let's go I come back later for that note let go unikitty"I said with a pleased voice

After some packing and getting my things prepared I said 'see you later' to unikitty and as I was about to leave

"Blaze."

"yes unkitty?"

"just promise me if danger come's that you run."

"unikitty you know as well that I can't do that I promise myself that no matter what I won't let someone that I try to save get killed without me trying to do something"I said in a sad voice.

"you never did tell why you made this promise"

"well I sorry but that something I will never be able to talk about all I be able to say is all my partner's, friends, and family die because I fled instead of fighting." I said I started to cry and shaking

"don't worry blaze I won't leave as long this land is still here" she said hugging

"I know and I will do everything I can to keep this land save from danger. As long there is no supries attack this land will stay saving from most danger."

"I know you keep your promise especially when you serious."

"trust me when you almost loses everything things go downhill for you a big time"

"I understand."

"ok while I gone just act like you're old self."

"I will and if you bring the special I stay like that for a while."

"Sure. See yeah later then." I said in a happy voice and with little to no belive

"BYE!" she said acting again in here pure innocent, childish voice

I was off luckily this time I was able to doge the dragon from attacking means soon I got to the tunnel and open keep amazing me that they were able to build this without much to make it better it was extremely hidden.

_**Well I don't know what to say really I just running with no plan no nothing.**_


	3. New Land but The Old West

_**Well not sure what to say but so far this been all made up so the beginning was extra slow and even stupid but after I get my 'thing' it soon start picking up. Or at least I hope so.**_

_**WELL SHIT HERE HE IS**_

As I was flying through the tunnel I thought so something almost six months past and soon I going to have to tell the truth to Unikitty. Hum I almost forgot that I was here to help Emmet with his task which remind me we might crash at the old west if that the case then I going to get my packet first then go to the bar and wait, especially at the roof if we do great if not well I just wait over with I got out of the tunnel I notice something this was the sun I was getting out of… sure that make seen of well first ting first seeing that I came here plenty of time they know I just pass through when I need things and they think I go through the checkpoints. which make me laugh when they don't see me. Anyways as I was falling down I saw two people falling down the cliff

"Shit they are coming I got to hurry." I said in a worried tone. As soon I got to the ground I ran as close to the town I could without being seen. Once I got there I quickly change cholting and summon a clone with transform into a horse.

"Ready?" I said as the horse/clone nodded. As I rode into town noting much happen they looked at me just like last time. They just thought me as one of them. once I found the shop that the guy told me about I quick got of my horse and got the gold to pay for the packet.

"howdy there sir I came for Steve. Here is his note."I said trying to give my best western voice which suck.

"there now there no needed for the western voice you can use your regular voice. And by the way my name is Charles Starrett."he said I thought I remember him from somewhere yeah from my gramapap he said 'he is a Actor in 1930-1950s in westerns famous as the Durango kid'(yes he is a movie actor look him up)

"oh ok then like I said I here to pick up for something for steve and yes I am his buyer so how muchis it"

"that gold nugget that you have is it pure or fake gold?"

"pure" I said

"cool then good because that the perfect amount"

"nice now do you know anywhere where I can get a drink."

"yeah turn right now you get out pass 15 building go left and there it is. Also just walk in no talking and say that I send you and there is free drinks."

"cool then see yeah later then oh and who know I might come later there I like here."

"great see yeah later… masterbuilder" he said as he vanished to unknow.

"wait where did he go… oh well this is a ok place now then where are those two people that I saw ."as I walkout and walk towards the bar I notice two people near the bar that he told me about "well shit there goes my peace and quite… oh well time to do my work."

**Sorry everybody for having this long break all I can say family matters and other things. I am happy that I family got my first review and that it was positive. So thanks **_**imnotraven16 **_**I still got hope that this story will work out and if does not well at least I tried. And in other news the following 3 week will be slow fro right now my mom is finding a husband(DON'T ASK ANYTHING OR TELL ANYONE) and a new right now I getting a few time my random pop-up of ideas so write down.**


	4. Well Hi There Fool

_**HELLO EVERBODY HOW ARE YOU TODAY AND YES I VERY SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTHER I TRY TO DO AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS BUT I COULD NOT DO IT FOR SOME I TRY TO WIRTE AT LEAST 2,000 FOR THIS ONE SEEING THAT I FANAILLY IN THE MOVIE AREA. NOT JUST GOING CRAZY ON WHAT TO WRITE SOMETHING NOT IN THE MOVIE. BUT I WILL STILL CHANGE A FEW THINGS. LIKE AS WE KNOW IN THE END THERE A RELATTIONSHIP WITH BENNY AND UNIKITTY. NOW THEN HOPEFULLY I CAN CHANGE MY SOMEWHAT IDOT WAS LATER I WILL BECOME A BIT BETTER GOOD STORY **_

**WHY HELLO THERE EMMET**

As I walk towards the bar I saw two people one that I saw a few times named wildstyle and some type of worker that had the piece of resistance

"all you have to do is blend in and act like you belong here" wildstyle

"perfect" he said as I walk into the bar all exaggerated "well, hi there, I'm a cowboy Bang, Bang! Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. Shoot, shoot, shoot, bullet, bullet, gun, zap, zap, zap. Pow, zap, pow. What are they looking at?" the worker said

"I-I-I –made a mistake. You should just be still. Act like a stool. wait!

"come sit one me."

"Stools don't , shh."

"Hello there folks needed help?" I said with a casual voice

"… give me a … Blaze! hey there mind helping me here."

"sure and who this… fool."

"Blaze this is Emmet. Emmet this is SwiftBalze ."

"HEY I NOT A FOOL!" he said in a angry voice.

"… is for real … anyways this is how you do it the foolish Emmet." I said as I walk in act like a Badass and did nothing but walk to the stool by the bar area and said " I have a shot bill on Charles Starrett." As he heard the name he gave me a drink and everybody when back to there things. As Emmet saw what I did both Emmet and wildstyle started to walk in and walk to Vitruvius. As I saw this I drank my drink and walk towards them

"Virtruviius."

"who? I've never heard of that man, whom I am not. Who are you?"

"it's me."

"I am a blind man and cannot see."

"it's wyldstyle

"are you a DJ?"

"What? Why does everybody—"

"OH, WAIT,WAIT, are you the student I used to have, who was so insecure she kept changing her name?"

"no, no, no, no,"

"yeah, First Darkstorm, then geminizzle."

" "

"then neversmile, then Freakface, Then Snazzypants"

"SHH, SHH! Yeah, okay, okay, all right, yes" as she as Virtruvius stop playing his music

"meet me upstairs in 10 seconds" he said as he crash into a wal I pick him and took him to his room that was 10 seconds away . as we walkinto his room I still somewhat surprised as what he changes in this room.

"oh man you have a very weirdly decorated place." Emmet said

"thank you" V said(his name is just bugging me so I just call V when I do name said but in chat I say his full name)

"Vitruvius, we found the piece of resistance.

"is it true?"

"yes, but—"

"wildstyle the prophecy states that… you are the special. The embodiment of good, foilder of evil. The most talented most brilliabt… most important person in the universe."

"that would be great… but emmet is the one who found the piece the piece" she said as emment chuckels.

"oh, okay. EMMET! The prophecy states that _YOU_ are the special. The most talented—"

"I'm not sure He's the special, actually, because he's not even a **MASTERBUILDER. **Watch emmet, just given what' around you, build something simple"

"ok."

"like an awesome race car."

"great."

"go."

"do you have the instructions?"

"no." all three of us said "you must creat the instructions in your mind, My liege."once we done saying this we looked to each other and we did not belive that we said all of that in sin."

"hun. Okay. Race car. Um… well, there's a lot of really cool stuff here. I don't see a wheel. Or… … three more wheel's" emmet said

"[sighs]see? He Can't do it. He will never be a MasterBuilder." W said I AM LAZY WITH NAMES!

"Of course not. Not if you can't keep telling him he can't. he needs to see that he can." V said

"what are you doing? Emmet said as V took off his hair

"we are entering your mind…

"what?!" to prove that you have the unlocked potential to be a **MASTERBUILDER**"

"ok I join you later. Hey Vitruvius mind if I use some of your things to make a guitar been I while seen I pay." I said as I grab a bunch of brick and other things to make a guitar

"oh sure. Go ahead" he said as both V and W started to chatting some random things and once he stop the three of them froze in place and keep looking stare at Emmet as he look to the side. Once I was done with making the guitar I got close to Emmet and made a clone to keep a eye on us. Once I did this I did "mind entrance Jutsu"just go with it Naruto has done plenty of crazy things in the show I shouted

_**Emmet mind**_

"hey you three" I said appeared in Emmet somewhat empty with a new guitar in my back

"WHO, ARE WE INSIDE MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW? It's _BIG._ I must be smart "Emmet said as the voice echoed

"not really emment out minds are as big as the universe the reason this look big we are a size of a atom so if you want to see how smart you are take a IQ. Test and the less open space there is here the actual smarted you are later we can check mine but I put blockaded to make it more fun to try and move around." As I said that all three of them looked at me as they did not believe what I was saying as if I was secerty a so smart but does not know what the hell is happening. "What?"

"mm-mmm" W said.

""I not hearing a lot of activity here." V said.

"I don't think he ever had an orginal thought. In his life." As she said that emmet started to chukecle all neverse

"_THAT'S_ not truw. For instance. One time I wanted to have a bunch of my friends over to waacth TV. Not unlike this TV that just showed up magically. And not everybody can fit on my cough, and I though to my self _well, what if there was such a thing as a bunk bed,but as a couch?" _ introducing the double-decker cough. So everyone could wacth tv together and be buddies"

"that is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard" W said

"no that is actually smart seeing that we can't bend our legs and seeing we all are the same size all we have to do is find the write size of hight so our legs don't bug someone else in the bottome and seengin that we can fall like 2 story roof then everbody can use this." And let again they look at me

"please wyldstyle let me handle this. That idea is just the worse. There must be something around here that proves his potential. If the man upstairs chose him to be the special, there must be a reason.

"see?he doesn't even know about the man upstairs."

"does he have like super gross hands that look like they're made out of big pink sausages? Like eagle talons mixed with squd?" emmet said as a big hand stared to appred as I saw this I look at my hand remembering the time I had that and how much I could bend.

"wait _you've _seen the…?"

"that's what I was just thinking' about."

"how did you?"

"I Had this weird dream when I touched the piece. Well, I mean, I wasn't asleep, so it wasn't really a dream

"EMMET, you had a vision" I said

"I did?"

"**MASTERBUILDERS **spend years training themselves to clear their minds enough to have even a Fleeting Glimpse of the man upstairs, and yet, your mind is already so prodigiously empty that there is nothing in it to clear away in the first place. With proper training… you could become a great **MASTERBUILDERS." ** I said

"I could?"

"the prophecy chose you, emmet."

"but I can't do any of the stuff that the prophecy says I'm supposed to do."

"all you have to do is to believe. Then… you will see everything."

"HEY STOP STEALING MY LINE'S!" V said and he sound every mad."are you ready, _my son"_

"yes I am. I think."

"then we haven't a moment to lose. We must assemble… **THE MASTERBUILDERS." ** As soon he said that I disapreed in a smoke cloud

_**Meanwhile outside in the lego world**_

I saw that my clone was getting some drink… I guess I can't blame him this place suck's in a way as I sat and darank not much happen and as soon I thought that the door opens when I trun around I see that it is Bad cop

"Hi-ya" we all said

"Any of you fellas seen _this _guy?" As he showed a picture

"Wait a minute, partner draw a cowboy hat on him." Someone said once I look at him I saw it was the serif of the place once I saw that I quickly moved I ran towards the door and made it swing afterwards I when backwards and entered in the precise moment so nobody thinks anything of me being inside and went back into the room

_**V room**_

"these Mechanical Birds will get our message out. They will go to an internet café and email the remaining **masterbuiders** who will meet us in the secret relam of cloud cuckooland.

"cuckoowhat? What happen to that whole training part?"

"hey we need to run they found us!" I said as someone came up staris

"Piano man, open up." Someone said behind the door.

"… your training begins later!" as soon v said that I made a way for us to get to the roof and once everbody got up I knock it down as soon I did that I saw a exploting in the room

"Phew! I think we're In the clear" W said

"don't say that you jink it"I said and I soon I said that.

"Freeze turkeys." Bad cop said with a microphone as we look down we saw the whole town with a bunch of cops. Then I looked at W with the face that told her' I told you so' then she looked back at me and it looked like she was sorry." All I want is the piece of resistance."

"we would rather he died than give it to you" W said

"I would not rather he died" emmet said

"look everbody we cando this the easy way, or we can do it—

"GO, RUN!" W said.

"they took the hard way fire, fire!" as soon they began fireing I charged a few Chi-blalls to fire at them and lower the risk of them hitting us

"Vituvius, which way to cloud cuckooland?" W said

"head for the Big Bright thing in the sky.

"you mean the sun?" emmet said

"Yeah. Yeah that's it." Let's get out of here us this." As she said that she began to get muiltiple piece's form the rooftops and make a bendable gilder

"What? Wait, hey, what are you doing?"

"let's go!" she said unluckily for me she only made it for 3 so I had to focus my chi and start to fly near the gilder while still trying to eliminate some of the cops.

"I Don't know what I'm doing." as he began to scream I saw a truck caring a rocket launcher I tried to frie at the truck but bad cop shot frist.

"there you are, boom!" he had perty good aim or emmet just flew into the rocket and the gilder blow up so I keep giving them air support as they fell. Lucky for them they fell in a water tower and even more lucky they fell into a cabin I saw them crash into a saw that the boat and W whent into the house and both emmet and V when towards a pig farm

"I GOT PIGS!" emmet said.

"oink oink." the pig said

"I HATE PIGS" as he said that a bunch of pigs surround him

"GUYS ,QUIT PLAYIN' AROUND IN THE MUD I COUND USE YOUR HELP!"

"WYLDSTYLE, WE COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP!" He said as he began running from the pigs

as soon he truned the coner I seawer I heard" Ay-Ya-Ya" he began to start sreaming as a crazy robot to use a chain-gun wich made me think WHERE THE HELL DOES A ROBOAT FROM THE OLD WEST GET A CHAIN GUN!as I tried to trun around my body to fire at that roboat I missed towards the left and good thing to I saw that W came out of the house with a car as soon she did that she got the rope that was near her new car and snap t got get _PIG-power!_

"Vitruvius, they're gaining on us." W said. And as soon she did I stop flying and landed perfectly "build something!

"let emmet try!" both me a and V said

"no let's not emmet try. I haven't had any training."

"that 'll start with how to become a **MASTERBUILDER. **Step one: trust your instincts." V said

"wait is this lesson time with Vitruvius!?"

"okay,okay." Emmet said

"build something! Build something!"

"AHA! TAKE THAT!" he said as he trow a 2 piece brick wich did nothing

"unless your instincts are terrible." V said

"you think!"I said then I began shooting more chi-blast's/balls towards the cops unlucky for us they shoot the wheel.

"no! The wheel! "V said

"are you really bind!?"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT MUCH LONDER!"

"AHH!" emmet said

"Emmet we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around."

"uh—"

"we need to attach the wheel to something that spins aournd."

"we need to sopins around"

"uh—"

"spins around. We need to attach the wheel to something that spins—something that spins around."

"oh"

"emmet where are you going?!" W asked as emmet put the wheel on his head and headed towards where the eh"oh this better work, HANG TIGHT"

"dagnabit!"I saw the few that remaind fall down and for some reason I saw a explosion down there

"well done, Emmet" V said as I stared to play the guitar. I play some victory music

"Hey I did it."he said while v dance with a pig.

"Wow. You actually did it."

"TRAIN! I said as a train whistle sounded. We all flew off our car I got my guitar back and emment got his hair and somehow badcop got a car on the train

"get of my train." BC saiddo I need to say it again.

"RUN!"I said as we ran towards the end of the train. That when badcop got a gun and shot emmet

"wyldstyle!"emmet said

"HE GONNA RAM US."

"GOT IT" I said as I shoot the car that BC was on and unlucky for me it did not blow it up but it did lanch him off the train with some collateral damage." OH COME ON! CARS CAN'T DO THAT!" I said as I saw his car transformed into a flying vehicle

"rest in pieces."Bs said as he shot down the brige

"wait. No, no, no. emmet said as the train fell down the brige

"well it time for one more song." I said as I play a somewhat romantic and sad song

"hey thanks for saving my life back there. Even if you know eventually it turned out to be pointless." W said

"well, for what it's worth…this has been about the greatest 15 minutes of my life." Emmet said as both him and W both reach for each other hands.

**Will we live, will we die, will I remember that I can fly, will I ever get my**_** !nachos! wait wrong area.**_

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapther and I hope this make up for my short chapther last time this is SwiftBalze signing-out .**


	5. Backhome

_**HELLO EVERBODY HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTERS I MADE. IF YOU DIDPLEASE LEAAVE A REVIEW.**_

**Well hi there batman**

As we were falling down I thought of a few thing's, one of the things I remember is that I need to protect both the project item I have and why is it that I always have trouble traveling. A little thing that bug me that even do I am have to change a few things here and there this world is still going as he made it not much happen and also when he reaches the other dimension will he see me as a Lego or a little human

"What the?" BC said as he saw someone saved us

"relax, everybody, I'm here." Batman said he is a ok guy moody much but they are ok

"BATMAN!"

"HEY YOU FORGOT ME!"I said as the crocodile stared to bit me in the leg" oh shut up you Fuck crocodile" I said as I got it and launch it towards the nears wall" that teach you to get me mad" as I said that slowly they started to walk away from me. Once they did that Batman pick-me up. "What took you slow poke?"

"So that your boyfriend, where did you guys meet?" Emmet said

"It actually a funny story right bats?" she said as when she look to the side he was no longer there

As we looked around we saw batman on BC flying car changed into a baby carriage

"Hey babe let's hold hands" Batman said

"So uh guys? Are we going to crash into the sun?" Emmet said

"Yeah but going to look very cool" batman said. As we went to the tunnel I notice that batman sucks at driving. Makes me wonder if he has a computer do all the driving normally, also if that the case I say fuck him I going to fly nearby his vehicle as we flew through this tunnel I got more bricks from the ground and put it in the phone, oddly it still did not have materials for it to work, I still wondering if Dugulas has finished her new programing or will I have to more missions for it. Oh well if that the case I already know which one it is. I still have the packet I have to deliver as I looked at it I remember the stories she told me how this item remember her of someone important I real do hope this makes her happy. I suggested that we once we reach the destination that we go eat first then have the meeting. They agreed I guess because the tunnels are so long and boring the fact that it took almost 12 hors to go through these without any pits stops in the way, which make me think how does fuel work in this world, or does batman find an infinity fuel source, oh well does not matter at the moment, as we reach the outside saw…

_**MIDDLE ZEALAND**_

"So this is cloud cuckooland? I don't see any clouds. Or cukoos." Emmet said

"No, No, This is middle Zealand. A wondrous land full of knights, castles, mutton, torture weapons, poverty, leeches, literacy And … the ever annoying …" I said as someone came from behind me.

"DRAGON!"

"HEY! Don't steal my lines I said as I trew a punch backwards and began to fight the dragon "Meet you at the metting!" I said as I took on the dragon

_**One dragon fight later**_

"Ok there we go done I said as I looked around and saw that the place was a wreck. My Bag was 1 INCH from the battle, I looked at me and saw that most of my clothing was burn luckily I had the scenic place invented indestructible underwhere so if the battle destroyed all our protecting armor we still have something on, I was lucky this time because there was nobody around as I went to my bag and get a change of clothing and some food. Once I grab everything I quickly flew back to Cloud cuckooland I should have looked back as the police force where not too far behind. As a flew I notice they ether waited for me." Hey what happen?"

"nothing Emmet wanted to wait for you." V said

"ah I see well here I open the door" as I did a single knock on the door waited a few second then the door open" there you go lady's" as W entered first then V lastly Emmet. As we walked in I saw Unikitty at the side I told her cute act time with a sign. She nodded

"Okay." Emmet said as he looked around all dumb-fucked face I ever saw I had to laugh at this as I usually do to any new arrival that come here" I'm Just gonna Come right out I have no idea what's going on or What this place is at all." As he said that I gave Unikitty the sign and she came out.

"HI! I am princess Unikitty, And I welcome you all to cloud cuckooland!" as she said that everybody that lived there cheered I also saw that she is going with the act she was acting as her old-self with made me smile ever since I saw her for the first time(_IN THIS WORLD_)People said that she acted a bit different I wonder why. Which made me wonder what did H- "So there's no signs or anything."

"How does anyone know what _not _to do?

"Here in cloud cuckooland, there _are _ no rules. There's no government, no babysitters, no bedtimes, No frowny faces, no bushy mustaches, and no negativity of any kind." Sure there some problems with her ways I talk to her later about them then I give her a present so she does not get totally mad at me

"you just said the word 'no' like a thousand times.

"oh? And there's also no consistency." Once she said that she looked at me very happy as I gave her I look that said '_we need to talk later'_ she saw that she got a bit sad and she gave me _ the puppy dog eyes _I give up of trying to resisting asi rolled my eyes and said

"Fine"

"I hate this place." As I saw to the side I saw batman getting all mad as a lizard and a clown having fun around him

"Any ideas is a good idea… except the not happy ones. Those you push down deep inside where you'll never, ever, ever, _ever_ _find them_" as she said the last three letters I saw her go in her mad mode which still scares me I only saw her like this a few times and only I was able to calm her down during those time was pure luck." your fellow **MASTERBUILDERS **are gathered in the sog

"The what?" he said as I played some dramatic music

"Well I hate to intrude this moment but why don't we all go eat, princess Unikitty can I take you anywhere to eat?"

"Sure! Meet you all at the dog in 2 hours" as she said that we went our separate ways me and Unikitty. Emmet, W, V, Batman. went there way.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Finally sometime alone just us two don't you agree Unikitty?" I said as she climb on top of me a nuzzled me.

"Yeah while you were away there be trouble here and there how do you do it every day?"(as by troubles I mean the outside border that where her rules don't apply)

"ha-ha oh a few times I had to fight and when I don't when they see me they run for there life and just leave there things."

"Really." She said as she did not believe wait I said

"Yeah" I said while trying to hold back the laughter that wants to come out

"I really got to come to patrol with you."

"sure plus I saw this place that you like."

"Really?"

"Yeah there a place that has a perfect view of the city and it look even more wonderfull view at both sunrise and sunset of the ocean."

"I like to go there."

"we go once this is all over oh by the way here the copy of how the city like." Once I said that I got out a small device that when I want it upgrades the map region it takes a photo for outer space and takes a pic of the whole city/country/ state/ planet(one of gods items he packed)

"thanks" as she saw her city keeps growing and growing"we might need to go down and make some new land for this country"

"ok anyways so where do you want to eat?"

"how about we go to get some ice-cream and pizza! Race you and no power!" as she said that she jump of me and down me down to the floor.

"Oh it ON race you then!" as I said that both me and Unikitty ran towards the nears ice-cream shop and pizza place she won both of them

**Hello everybody I VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! I try writing sooner but long story short remember how my mom is dating and looking for a new house… yeah that went to a new level of traveling so long story short I been outside for many times mostly to new places the first one was Arizona then somewhere else that I rater forget all I say both where 8 hours from where I live, that or more seeing that we did pit's stops **


	6. Sorry but I may reach the end for now

I am sorry to all that have read this story so far but computer is broken there little I can do at the moment this might be the last time I wirte but if I do write again I will tell u all the story is back but for now this is the end of the road I can travel... Who knows I might write on the phone and send online but only time will tell what I might do


End file.
